I walked into love with you
by Sasusakutrash22
Summary: Set after the events of the Boruto time travel arc Oneshot


Sasuke Uchiha stepped through the threshold of his home when he came upon his wife's sleeping form lying across the kitchen table. Sasuke stared silently at her, her angelic face was peaceful, but he could tell she had tried to wait up for him to return. He sighed as his face softened, then suddenly Sakura began to stir from her slumber.

Sakura Uchiha's eyes slowly opened to the sight of her husband. "Oh.. Welcome home, Sakura said sleepily.

"You waited up for me"? Sasuke asked. "I got home just a little while ago, she replied. " The alert on the villiage has been cancelled, right"? "Yeah" , Sasuke said.

Sakura stood up and walked towards Sasuke. "Sarada was up until a little while ago". "Are you hungry"?.. Give me a minute I'll make you something". Sakura turned to head to the kitchen.

"Sakura".. Sasuke blurted out.

" What is it"? She turned to look at her husband slightly confused at his hesitation, he seemed to have something on his mind, Sakura could tell just by looking at the expression on his face and the emotions in his eyes that he was overrun with guilt about something.

"Thanks for everything" Sasuke sincerely said. "What are you saying"? Sakura asked still confused. "We're Fine" Sakura turned to her husband and smiled. "So please keep looking out for everyone, ok Sasuke-kun".

Sakura's bright smile and sincere words made Sasuke's heart flutter and before he could help it he cracked a smile. "Yeah".

* * *

After Sakura made Sasuke some dinner, he filled her in on the mission he found himself on, and he didn't leave out any detail of his trip to the past. Even the the instances where him and her genin self met up.

" So that's it isn't it"? Sakura asked. Her head was down looking at her cup of tea. She gave a sad smile.

Sasuke looked at her with his brows furrowed. "Hnmm"? he inquired.

Sakura looked up her eyes crinkled shut and the sad smile still plastered on her face. " I could tell earlier when you thanked me you were feeling guilty about something"

" You seeing me at the point in time when you had just left the village, and avidly searching for you and training, it made you feel guitly didn't it"? Sakura was staring a at motionless Sasuke when she spoke.

Sasuke looked away slightly and sighed but didn't answer.

Sakura shook her head at her husband and a real smile returned. She stood and sat closer to her husband, she reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand, Sasuke looked shocked by the sudden contact, and looked straight into his wife's emerald orbs. His eyes did in fact betray him, they held shame and guilt. Sakura's face softened as she spoke with love.

"Anata, listen to me-

"Sakura, please dont".. he pulled away from her hold. "I saw too much pain in your eyes, I almost couldn't bear to be in your presence. dont tell me its alright"

"I wasn't, Sasuke-kun" She said without hesitation. "I wasnt ok, I wont lie and say I was. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

Sakura took his cheek back into her hand " Sasuke-kun, you know I didn't Fall in love with you right?". Sasuke looked at her almost horrified. Sakura just smiled "Anata I didn't fall in love with you..._I walked_ into love with you.. with my heart wide open, knowing exactly all the hurt and pain you were tormented with, knowing you had insecurities and flaws, that you werent perfect like everyone else thought, _I walked_ into love with you knowing you might not return my feelings, thinking there was no way you'd ever love me. _I walked_ into love with you.. and even if someone had told me all the trials and tribulations we had to face before we got to be were we are now. If they told me about all the things you did during your rogue days, even if they told me all the tears you'd cause me to cry.. id still choose you..every time. I'd still walk without fear into love with you".

Sasuke sat there completely still..that's when he felt them..the tears had started to fall, hot and fast.

Sauske leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on the middle of her forehead "Sakura...Truly..from the bottom of my heart...Thank you".

* * *

The early morning sunrise peaked through the windows of the dark bedroom. the orange and pink hues of dawn illuminating the beautiful pink haired woman that lay sleeping serenely with her bare body wrapped in a thin white sheet.

Sasuke lay right next to her..his unclothed chest was exposed to the crisp morning air. He stared longingly at the woman in front of him and gently caressed her rose colored locks. He could see that she was sleeping very deeply, which he was not surprised at, they stayed up very late last night expressing their love without words. So Sasuke knew it was safe.

" _I walked_ into love with you..before i was ready to accept it, before I really knew what it meant. _I walked_ into love with you knowing I would never deserve you after all I've done, after hurting you so many times. _I walked_ into love with you..terrified because I knew I'd risk the chance of me losing my family again, the risk of my love turning into an even stronger hate. _I walked_ into love with you _selfishly _knowing that I needed to leave the village for long periods of time leaving you alone. but couldn't bare the the thought of not making you my wife. _I walked_ into love with you.. and when i went to the past and saw you I tried to avoid any contact with you because i feared one wrong move and I'd lose you forever. I now know i wouldn't change anything about our past either because every broken path I followed lead straight to you".

Sasuke then drifted into a dreamless sleep and unbeknownst to him..Sakura heard every word.

The End


End file.
